kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreaded Spinning Drill
The Dreaded Spinning Drill (恐怖の回転ドリル, Kyōfu no Kaiten Doriru) is the theme song of Screw Kid. 'Lyrics' English= "I am Screw Kid. one of the perfect supermen. I'm going to raise hell in this tag tournament." "My hellish screw spin, as described, sends my foes to hell. And noone has never made it back. Buffaloman and Mongolman, you're up next." The screw isn't just part of a machine It's the symbol of civilization I'm the closest superman to the gods Who descend from the heavens Gyuru-gyuru-gyuru-gyuru I'm gonna drill into Gyuru-gyuru-gyuru-gyuru Your rusty heart Did you see that? My dreaded Screw Spin Spin, spin, my screws I'll turn the ring into a sea of blood Spin, spin, my screws I'll turn both good and evil into scrap "My partner is Kendaman. Of course, he is also a perfect superman. What is a perfect superman? One who was transcended all forms of emotion, whethere it be likes, dislikes, joy, sorrow... just like the gods." Stop making a fuss, stop crying, you losers What binds you together? Friendship! You bring shame with every loss for as long as you live You've got to be strong to be a superman Doru-doru-doru-doru My hands and feet Doru-doru-doru-doru Turn into drills Did you see that? My dreaded crusher Spin, spin, my screws Till they bore a hole through the mat Spin, spin, my screws Till our foes scream out surrender "Now here's something I love, broiled alligators." |-|Romaji= "Ore wa Screw Kid. Kanpeki choujin no hitori. Kono taggu toonamento de arashi wo yonde yaru ze." "Jigoku no neji-mawashi, kono ore no hissatsuwaza de mojidoori jigoku e ikanakatta yatsu wa inai. Ato wa Buffaloman to Mongolman wo jigoku no __ e okurikonde yaru." Neji wa kikai no paatsu ja nai ze Bunmei shakai no shinboru da (shinboru da) Ore wa ten kara chijou ni orita Kami ni motto chikai choujin Gyuru-gyuru-gyuru-gyuru omae no sabita Gyuru-gyuru-gyuru-gyuru haato wo eguru Mita ka jigoku no nejimawashi Maware maware sukuryuu Ringu wo akai chi no umi ni shite Maware maware sukuryuu Aku mo seigi mo sukurappu ni shichimae "Ore no aibou wa Kendaman. Mochiron kare mo kanpeki choujin. Suki da toka kirai da toka, ureshii da toka kanashii da toka to sou iu issai no kanjou wo chouetsu shita kami no seishin wo motsu no ga kanpeki choujin na no da." Kuzu no atsumari sawagu na naku na Nani ga kizuna da yuujou da (yuujou da) Makete itsu made iki haji sarasu Tsuyoku nakereba choujin ja nai Doru-doru-doru-doru ore no teashi ga Doru-doru-doru-doru doriru ni naru ze Mita ka kyoufu no kurasshaa Maware maware sukuryuu Matto no soko ni ana ga aku made Maware maware sukuryuu Yatsu ga sakende gibu appu suru made "Ore no suki no __mono wa wani no kabayaki." |-|Kanji= ネジは機械の パーツじゃないぜ 文明社会の シンボルだ 俺は天から 地上に降りた 神にもっとも 近い超人 ギュルギュルギュルギュル お前の錆びた ギュルギュルギュルギュル ハートをえぐる 見たか 地獄の ネジ回し まわれ まわれ スクリュー リングを赤い 血の海にして まわれ まわれ スクリュー 悪も正義も スクラップにしちまえ クズの集まり 騒ぐな泣くな 何が絆だ 友情だ 敗けていつまで 生き恥さらす 強くなければ 超人じゃない ドルドルドルドル 俺の手足が ドルドルドルドル ドリルになるぜ 見たか 恐怖の クラッシャー まわれ まわれ スクリュー マットの底に 穴があくまで まわれ まわれ スクリュー 奴が叫んで ギブアップするまで 'Listen' 'References' *Virtual Rotation 'Navigation' Category:Music Category:Character Theme Song